Sirens
by x-forbiddenrose-x
Summary: A songphic to the song Sirens from the musical Jane Eyre. This is a retelling of the scene from the book when Erik lets Christine go in Erik's POV. Not as boring as it sounds. Could be RC or EC it depends how you interpret it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO or Jane Eyre The Musical. Thanks to Collection of Musicals Lyrics and Libretti for the "Sirens" lyrics!**

My angel moves slowly towards me. When I left, Christine must've changed into the wedding gown that I had left out for her. She looks so stunning. I knew that the gown would accent her beauty perfectly.

Damn the passion, damn the skies  
Damn the light that's in her eyes  
I know too well where it has led before

She saves me but I can't be saved  
Frees me but I'm still enslaved  
Now I battle what I most adore

Beneath the veil, I can see a tear running down Christine's porcelain cheek. I can't do this. I've already hurt her enough. I hurt her so much that she tried to take her own life to get out of spending the rest of her days with me. The gash on her forehead proves a commemoration of that.

Oh, let me sail away  
And make this vow  
That what my heart wants  
I will not allow

Christine is now inches away from me. Like a timid child I reach out and take her dainty hand.

For as sirens call the sailors  
She calls me now

The tears that have been welling up in my eyes cannot be restrained any longer. I fall on my knees before her in a pitiful state. Christine is crying, too. I can feel her tears on my head. The divine, salty orbs drip down behind my mask. I tear off my mask. I won't miss on of my love's wonderful tears. She does not flinch as I reveal my monstrous face to her.

God save him if he can be saved  
Free him if his soul's enslaved  
Clear the clouded refuge of his mind  
Quell his anger, calm his scorn  
Let his spirit be reborn  
Help him gather sight where he is blind

Finally, after about a half hour of sustained crying, we are both composed. I sluggishly pull myself up to my full height and lift Christine's veil. I plant a soft kiss on her forehead. She does not move away or show any sign of disgust. Most miraculous of all, she did not die! I always thought that if I were to kiss a woman she would surely die. Christine is such a good girl. I turn away and tell her she is free to go.

I cannot stand another knock  
My body dashed upon the rocky shore  
The darkness that invades my soul  
It sucks my blood, it takes control  
Well, I will not endure it anymore

Christine follows me and asks innocently, "What do you mean?" I can't resist stealing a glimpse of her large, beautiful azure eyes. They is surely no evil or remotely bad bone in her body.

I take a plain, gold band from my pocket. I gave it to her and she lost it, when she was on the rooftop with her lover. Thrusting the ring into her hand, I say, "Take it! Think of it as a wedding present from me- a wedding present for you the boy."

"Erik…"

"Don't you hear me, Christine? You are free. Wait, I shall go get your lover for you." I hurry to the Communists' Prison where I'd locked up Christine's vicomte. He is awake now, the effect the cordial I gave him having worn off. The boy curses at me with language I am surprised a man of his status would know. I suppose it came from his time in the navy. Calmly, I open the door to his cell and tell him to come with me to Christine. He eyes me warily, and after a moment's contemplation follows me. The boy is ecstatic when he sees Christine. He kisses her right in front of me. It pains me to see her with him, but there comes a time when you love someone so much that you value his or her happiness far above your own. She loves him, and he will take good care of her.

When she and the vicomte stop kissing, I make Christine promise to come back to bury me once I have died (for I know I shall die without her) and give her clear instructions on where to find the body, what to do with it, and how to find out that I have passed.

Before she leaves, Christine plants a kiss on my forehead. She kissed me! I would gladly die now. Between the tears we shared and the kisses, I have tasted all the happiness that is in the world.

"Take good care of her," I say to the vicomte sternly.

"I will," he replies indifferently. I open the door for them and just like that, my angel is gone, and I shall never see her again.

Damn the passion, damn the skies  
Damn the light that's in her eyes

_**Fin**_

A/N: Please R&R.


End file.
